Ultimate Ditto (TNO)
Ultimate Ditto is the Ultimatrix MK10's DNA sample of an evolved Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Ultimate Ditto's fins are now the same color as his Ultimatrix symbol, and the ones on the side are still connected to his eyes. His skin color has changed to a pale green. He still has his two small whiskers on each of his cheeks. His fingers are a little sharper. He now lacks the gems on his waist, shoulders, and wrists. His neck is completely black. Ultimate Ditto has grown noticeably taller, about the size of a over average teen human. The feet of his suit still cut off to reveal three cat-like toes on each foot. Ultimate Ditto's suit has changed a little, with the Omnitrix design being an X design, the roman numeral number for 10. On his belt, is a black patch with a green 10 on it. Where his devolved form's Ultimatrix symbol was is the number 1, depending on which clone it is the umber will change. The Ultimatrix symbol is now on his chest. Powers Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. While it is like actually splitting in half in the original series, in Omniverse, it is similar to Echo Echo, where he is able to split and re-merge at a fast pace. Each clone operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Ultimate Ditto to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. One tactic in The New Omniverse, is that Ultimate Ditto is able to extend his reach across a vast distance, simply by cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Ultimates. Ultimate Ditto is more flexible than a human and more flexible as Ditto as well. Ultimate Ditto is more agile than Ditto and can burrow into the ground and pop out like a mole. Ultimate Ditto can breathe underwater just like his devolved form. Ultimate Ditto can jump surprisingly high for his size. Ultimate Ditto can jump higher than Ditto, and Ultimate Ditto can jump about as high as a Tetramand. Since Ultimate Ditto lacks the gems that his devolved form has, if one clone gets hurt, than no other clone will. This allows the clones to create an army of clones. Ultimate Ditto's clones can even transform into other aliens and no clone will go away, but if the original Ultimate Ditto transfrms into another alien or times out, then the clones will disappear. Since Ultimate Ditto is really taller than Ditto, about the size of an over average 16 year old human, he is faster due to his longer legs. Though Ultimate Ditto is not as fast as a Kinecerlean, he can easily catch up to Rath when Rath is running on all fours. Ultimate Ditto is stronger than his devolved form as well as he threw Infern as a tetramand far away. Ultimate Ditto has gained the power to duplicate objects, mainly small ones. However, it is possible to duplicate something as big as a car, but it will take a lot of strength out of him. It is shown that the 10 on his belt glows when this happens. Weaknesses If the clones cannot agree on one plan, an argument might break out between them. Another weakness is that the number on his head gives away what clone he is. So it can be easier for an enemy to defeat Ben by picking on that particular clone. History The New Omniverse *In Failure: Part 2, Ultimate Ditto made his debut fighting Infern. Appearances The New Oniverse *Failure: Part 2 Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ultimatrix MK10 Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101 Category:Splixsons Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Evolved Aliens Category:Ultimate Forms